


Return To The Throne

by Awkwarddragons



Series: The Guardians [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puzzles, Riddles, Sequel, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: //Sequel To The Seven Guardians//When you think of adventure your mind will wander to Indiana Jones, Pirates of The Caribbean, or even The Hobbit. This however is a far different adventure. For one theres seven boys who can't stand each other until the break the leaning tower of Pisa and have to run from the cops. And boy it only gets worse from there like being arrested in Sydney after breaking into the opera house or trying to escape a mad doctor in a loony asylum.Will these seven guardians survive the adventure that awaits them or die trying?





	1. Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated as often a I can, however as I am really busy with finishing up high school and getting ready for college updating is not as easy. I'm also trying to wrap up or get back onto writing and finishing up any unfinished story that I may have started on this account.  
> However thank you for reading  
> \- Awkwarddragons

Jaebums alarm was late thanks to Nora smashing it in pieces, that however is what woke him up. Yeah, not too great of a morning when your cat smashes your alarm clock like it’s a cat toy. After being woken up rather harshly he proceeded to pick up the mess and clean it now rather than later. Only now he was late now and his boss was going to kill him. Though the reason his cat probably went all NBL on his clock was probably due to the fact that it was nearing seven in the morning.

He had finished college a couple months back and now needed some way to continue earning cash after his last job fired him a month prior to graduation. That heavy scholarship helped him with some of the debt, but not all. Now he needed to pay it all back and better yet his art degree was proving to do shit for his actual career.

He remembers bringing in one of his favorite pieces only to have it called crap. He was heavily humiliated that day and it seemingly dented his own confidence. He didn’t do anything art for a while. Weirder enough a teacher he met once approached him with the job offer saying he was diligent and a good student along with something along the lines of “I have the perfect job for you.” It was an odd offer yet he took it and got a job doing various things at the Museum of Natural History.

Sometimes he’d be at that the front desk helping out, sometimes he’d be sweeping right after closing, or best of all he’d be giving tours for those interested in learning more about the exhibits. On his breaks he would talk a long stroll down the halls full of art and more. A good, inspiring walk.

Today though was different he could tell by the police car sitting outside and his boss approaching telling him to ignore all the negative things. She also told him to grab a broom and start sweeping. He listened of course for that minimum wage called eleven dollars. He entered the janitors room and took a broom and thus began his work day.

All day he was pushing the broom around, sometimes he would just stand there and look at some exhibit hoping it would do something exciting. Eventually as they neared closing time he took his job more seriously and began to sweep like he was born for it, or just a very energetic neat freak.

A cop passed by him and waved, he nodded and continued to sweep. He was on the third and last floor and felt like his arms were about to fall off.

Though he stopped when he passed by a familiar exhibit, one he for some reason was fascinated in. It was in a forgettable part of the museum and was really just a legend. This exhibit was trashed and lined with police tape telling non cops not to cross, it looked like the seven artifacts had been stolen.

The burgundy hair colored boy set down the broom and carefully crossed the warning tape, he was surprised at the lack of cops. Jaebum traversed through the shattered glass and broken exhibits so he could look close at the missing objects. They were really odd and he wondered why someone would even bother stealing them.

A key, a dragon scale cloth, a feather pen, a jar of golden sand, a book of wonders, a satchel, and a hells quartz. Yeah the real oddities always stick together. There was no blood so he could assume that it was a simple steal, but why these seven artifacts in particular when you could snag way better, and pricey, ones back in the main exhibits. 

The broom fell and made a loud noise as it hit the floor causing Jaebum to stop moving and stand slowly before turning around. What he saw made him wonder if someone spiked his coffee he briefly gulped down before entering the no coffee zone, aka the museum.

The glass shards were turning to gold dust and swirling together to form an object. No, not an object but an animal, a big cat to be exact. Then it got even weirder when the golden cat shook off the gold dust and became a real live jaguar. She approached Jaebum with dignified grace and shook more gold sand off her body, a clinking noise led Jaebums eyes wander. On his wrist was a bracelet overdone in black jewels and connected by two jaguar heads, when he looked back up he was looking into the big cats soft green. For some reason he felt like he knew her, he felt like they more than just strangers once. It left him wondering even more when she finally spoke and her voice seemed to awaken his ghosts.

 _Well, well. We meet again Jaebum_. She seemed to smile in a big cat way alongside a soft snicker of sorts. _I’m Jaya and it is time Im Jaebum._

As he looked deeper into her green eyes he felt himself fall and thinking to himself that he was going on an adventure and would return a different person and a hero.

 

* * *

 

Mark sliced through the mans flesh and watched as the body fell to the floor in a heap. Stupid man should have just paid him the cash and this could have all been avoided. He kicked the mans body aside and smiled as he tossed the pair of car keys in his hands. A new one for the collection, how lucky.

“Boss!” Samuel, one of his few trusted underlings rounded the corner and seemed highly panicked. “Someone called the cops, we gotta run!” Sam grabbed Marks hand and dragged him further into the alley. Mark frowned at the thought of loosing such a grand car, but getting caught would be much worse.

He twisted out of Sams grasp and dropped the keys, not wanting to have to steal another car and get in trouble again. The gloves on his hands would keep the prints away, nothing would tie him back to this crime scene unless they traced the source of the dead mans drug income. Then they would be fucked.

The brunette pushed his dark hair back and fixed his suit jacket, his leather shoes clicked on the cement beneath them. Mark was getting tired of these stupid city cops always creeping up his ass just because his gang was notorious and known for several generations.

It started with his fathers father then his father and then was passed down to him. Mark took it as an honor and accepted the position with no flaw, he was trained after all by his father for the very job since he was young. His sisters and brothers worked in small off branches for him and together it was a family gang.

A tight knit community that was home to LA’s most infamous gang. The Tuans. No one messed with them or went against them. Though the cops did have several grudges after them and have threatened them more than once. Everyone wanted to work with them, not many finished a job alive. However, when one fell another was there to replace them instantly. That’s how the business worked.

As Mark hopped into the passenger seat Samuel sat in the drivers seat and began to drive home. This deal went well surprisingly. They reached a compromise and got cash from it a week ago, today they got rid of evidence. Well in sorts, the body was still there but erased every inch of the mans business with his family everywhere. It was like nothing happened, however if someone did some digging the whole thing would go up in flames.

Mark shook the thought and watched as his car buzzed through the busy LA traffic with ease.  

Once the brunette got home he was greeted by the sight of his father with two of his best men by his side. One held a folder while the other held a suitcase, Marks suitcase. The brunette wouldn’t let his father see him falter so he walked out of the car nonchalantly and strolled over. Whatever the hell was going on better be explained.

“Hey.”

“We have a case in northern California that needs to be taken care of.” The folder was placed in his hands. “I can only trust you with this case.” His fathers words were a lie, the old guy was just lazy and wanted Mark out of his hair. As much as he praised his oldest son, he still found him a bit off in dealing with the exchanges between their business and business partners.

Mark knew that and therefore nodded, he was to prove his father that he could take a low level case and ace it. His hand tightened and crumpled the paper, not caring about the work inside, before handing it over to Sam and taking his suitcase from his father. His father whose smile was faltering and being replaced with a scowl.

As Mark walked down the walkway with his suitcase behind him he heard his father shout at him.

“Don’t mess it up!”

The boy lost patience and turned giving his father the middle finger with both hands before sticking his tongue out and stepping into the car. Simon would put his bag into the car and they would be off on a wild goose chase.

…

Halfway through the drive Sam began to speak through the radio and Mark eased at the sound of his partners voice. Work partners for years they knew each other like the back of their hand, with it came an unspoken silent comfort. It didn’t stop there either, they were more than just work partners.

When they got to the rural location Mark really wondered if a case was here. They were in the middle of a no name forest in the middle of nowhere in northern California.

Pissed Mark stepped out of the vehicle and took in the cabin before them. All its lights were off and looked uninhabited for some time. The wood was rotting and several windows were broken. there weren’t even steps to walk up to the front door, they seemed to be just missing in general.

His father was toast when he got home. Mark wasn’t going to stand for anymore of his bullshit. He screamed out in frustration and then heard Sams soft voice call out to him.

“Markie are you all right?” The brunette leader turned to look at his boyfriend. He was happy to have someone there for him and in this isolated silence found comfort in shedding his skin, exposing the side only Sam saw.

He smiled and walked over to the other boy, his lips ghosting over the others by the smallest fractions.

“I’m fine, better than fine actually.” Mark blew a breath and watched as Sam flinched at the close gust of air. The boy smiled and pulled back. “There’s nothing here so…” He ran his fingers over his partners coat and pulled here and there. “How about we go to the closet town and stay at a hotel for a few days. Just you and me.” He smirked as he ran his hand lower.

Sam smiled and walked back to the car, a bounce in his step as he pulled Mark behind him. Mark was in heaven and the thought of him having his way with Sam was almost too much for him to comprehend.

The bleach blond hair boy was amazing in the bedroom and his simple brown eyes were so pretty when filled with want. Not to mention the other voice when calling out for him and making such wanton moans was nirvana for Mark.

He pulled open the car door and was about to climb in when he heard someone call out to him.

_Mark…_

The trees around him rustled and a shiver crept down his spine. He shook it off and moved to get into the car once again.

_Please don’t go Mark…_

The boy mentioned stopped his movements and did a quick once around for evidence of movement. Nothing.

“Hey. Mark come on let’s go.” Sam called to him from inside the car and he nodded moving to get into the car this time for sure. However the doors slammed shut with a sharp gust of wind leaving him outside the car.

His heartbeat seemed to rise in fear and he could hear Sam’s panicked voice over anything else. Mark moved to the car and began to tug at the locked door, kicking it occasionally. The fear and overall horror of the woods at night grew tense and palpable. It wasn’t until the other boy began to point with shaky fingers at an object behind Mark did he finally stop trying.

_I’ve been looking for you Mark. It’s been awhile._

A bear, brown bear maybe no way in hell was the brunette a bear expert. A low and distant cry began to fill his head as he grabbed the sides of his head. Trying his best to wrap his mind around everything that was happening.

Then the trees moved and he was falling with a whisper.

_It is time Mark Tuan._

 

* * *

 

“Again!”

Jackson wanted to protest. To tell his coach that one more round of practice may just kill him. He was sweating beneath his many layers and breathing heavy. He was beyond tired at this point.

Nonetheless he took down his opponent in seconds and walked off, practice was over and that was that. He set down his fencing sword and then took off his helmet. Jackson gave his bleach blonde hair a good shake in attempts to air dry it, though it seemed highly impossible.

He ignored the calls from his coach, also known as his father, and went to the changing room. When he saw the clock briefly he wanted to shout. He was going to be late to see his trainees debut. It was half an hour to nine at night and the location of said club was half an hour away.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Jackson scrambled out of his fencing gear and changed quickly. Stuffing all his equipment into a duffel bag and leaving it on his fathers desk. After all the least his dad could do was take his gear home for making him late. No his father had no clue about his free time activities.

What father would want to hear that their son who was training for the Olympics was an underground rapper? None.

That’s why everything was kept secret and that’s why he had to hurry at the moment. His trainee, Lucky Red, was debuting today and that meant Jackson had to be there. Issue being was the fact that these were underground parties.

That meant drugs and various hookups among strange faces, Jackson did neither. He went there to rap and make a name for himself aside from his actual name. If the Olympics was his fathers dream then his was to become a rapper.

Jackson held out a hand and hailed a taxi, giving him directions to a building close by. He arrived minutes before and basically sprinted to the building. Thankfully he was a frequent flyer and therefore was granted access instantly. Just in time actually because there was Lucky Red up on stage with the lights on him and he had just begun the first verse.

Jackson smiled and watched from the back. Once the boy began to finish up he walked backstage and once it was over found the boy.

“That was amazing.” Jackson smiled and the other boy jumped up and down.

“I know they loved it!” The boy was happy and a smile was seemingly tattooed onto his face. “Thank you so much!” Lucky Red was no more than a year younger than Jackson who was in his early twenties, twenty two to be exact.

“No problem buddy.” Jackson took his hat off and plonked it down onto the boys head. It had his crown symbol on it and everyone knew that was his logo, so it was minor promoting for himself as well as for his student.

As Red walked off two girls walked over and moved close to Jackson. There was one other thing about Jackson that he refused to tell his father. He’s bisexual and leans may more towards the other guys.

Of course though he still put on the act and smiled at the ladies letting them take him where they wanted. Sadly it was a table where a few boys sat that were much cuter than them, only they were obviously jealous of Jackson and therefore left as soon as he sat.

Jackson wanted to cry at his luck, but then the alcohol appeared and he now wanted to smash his head on the table. One of the girls began to drag her hands all over his body while the other was pushing a shot glass his way and kept trying to get him to drink it. Fed up he stood and apologized before walking off.

Jackson ran a hand through his hair and walked out the back door, he did what he needed now he was ready to go home. Still he was working on his own name as a rapper and couldn’t quit so far ahead. His trainee debuted and that alone would give him some more fans. Now it was up to him.

Win the Olympics and make his father happy then come home and follow _his_ dreams. It was his plan and he was sticking to it. The blonde stepped away from the building and stopped when heard a giggle.

_Jackson…_

The voice was that of a little girls and sent a series of warnings through Jacksons brain.

_Welcome home._

The voice was directly behind him and he turned around. No one was there though.

Nope Jackson was having none of this. He started up running in the opposite direction and kept on running trying to go back to the main street. However he stopped a few streets before and took in the sight before him.

A chocolate lab puppy sat there with wide blue eyes watching his every move.

_Are we playing tag?_

The puppy’s head tilted and Jackson was so far lost on fear that he was asking stupid questions.

“Ar-are you the-the voice?” The rapper wanted to hit himself for the shakiness in his voice, but it all vanished when the voice answered with a happy yes. He was sure he was going to pass out then and there at this. A heavy beat started up in his head and he began to feel his mind go fuzzy.

_Sorry my friend. Jackson Wang it is time._

As Jackson fell down he swore the dog laughed at him, only instead of a dog it was a little girl dressed in pink with beautiful blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae woke to the sound of arguing again. He rolled over and covered his head with the pillow before disappearing beneath the covers again. Of course though once awake sleep seemed to elude him. So with a half hearted grumbling protest he peeked his head out from underneath the covers to sneak a glance at the clock.

Only five minutes before seven.

The brunette groaned and whined before sitting up completely. He knew from the yelling outside his door that today would be like every other day before it. Get up and go out fishing, then come home and sell the catch hopefully earning some money.

A crap life for the aspiring singer.

Nonetheless he got dressed in his thermals and then put on his hoodie and jeans. He stepped out of the room after a minute. His parents stopped their arguing and watched him for a second. Neither one said a word as their son walked through their argument and out the door.

“Be back before sundown.” His mothers voice was one full of concern still Youngjae wanted to yell at her.

“I will I just need money.”

“Don’t we all.” Youngjae finished tying his first shoe and hurried on the second one. “Sometimes though we have to stick to one thing. That’s why we want you to forget about the singing career and wor-“

Youngjae stood slamming his fist on the wall and turned towards his parents, all fear and spite gone.

“If I give up on my dreams I’ll end up right where you too have.” He opened the door and slammed it shut, closing out the sounds of his parents yelling at him.

Once outside his small apartment complex however he took a deep breath and tried his best to not break down and cry. It was always like this, there were no peaceful moments in his family, they were all corrupt.

After a minute he walked down the steps and undid his bike from the rack where the aunt who owns the little complex deemed it should be put. She threatened him severally stating that if he put the small mode of transportation anywhere else she would put it in the trash. Considering that getting the small mode of transportation, as she kindly called it, cost him several weeks of intense various odd jobs he was going to listen to her word.

He put the kickstand down and went into the little locker room of sorts, it was originally a storage shed however aunty let him use it. After looking around in the dark room with only very little dawn light to aid him he found his backpack and picked it up. Aunty always moved it, so it was pointless to look where he last placed it.

He swung it over his arms and rested it on his shoulders before walking back out and hopping onto his bike. Riding down to wharf to start his long day.

…

“Youngjae it’s about time!” His boss shouted then laughed. Youngjae was lucky to be working for someone so kind. “A storms on the horizon and so that means several things once again.” As the boy set down his bike and approached his boss, he smiled seeing the full trucks and everyone working double time.

A storm meant more fish which meant more money. The only negative was talk of how the entire wharf turned into a cursed place after a storm. Honestly the whole story has holes and makes no sense, however it doesn’t make Youngjae feel any safer.

“Hyung!” Youngjae whined walking past the man he’s known since he was five. After all growing in up in a fishing town it’s best if you start young. The brunette started to fish simply after he met Joon, his hyung, and after Joon taught him everything he knew. Only then did he start to work on the wharf and become one of the five men handling the many aspects of a fishing business.

He set his bag down in his little locker in Joons office and put on the gear required before stepping back out. However someone popped out from the side and flailed his arms around with one of the white tarps over him, Youngjae lost it and screamed. Then he heard the laughter of the only other person relatively close to his age.

“I hate you Soo!” Youngjae hit the older boy in the chest with a nervous giggle and walked off his spook from earlier. Soo was playful and often pulled pranks on Youngjae, who knew about it just couldn’t stop being scared by them. It was the little things like such that made the brunette not regret working at the wharf.

Youngjae shook his head and began to pull up the traps. As he was emptying them out Joon reappeared by his side with a happy smile on his face.  Youngjae finished up and then his hyung threw an arm around his shoulder, laughing as he did so.

“The catch was better than expected, I’ll let you off on this one today. You finish emptying these and cleaning up then you can head on home to shower before your singing gig.” Joon slapped his back. “Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Youngjae saluted through a laugh happy that his boss was thoughtful about his other life choices. Joon laughed and walked off leaving Youngjae all alone. As Youngjae cleaned up the docks he found several broken nets and tossed them to the repair pile, he’d tell Joon later.

By the time everything was finished it was around two in the afternoon, a good time to head home and get ready for a five o’ clock gig. Now he only hoped his parents weren’t present when he did get home.

“Bye Hyung!”

Youngjae hopped onto his bike with his backpack resting on his back and began to pedal back home, his muscles straining from the workload of the day. The bike ride home was nice with the spring breeze blowing through his hair and all the people outside were seemingly happy with the mention of spring.

Youngjae parked his bike outside the stairs along with his backpack. Aunty doesn’t care much during the day because she knows he goes from one schedule to the other, it was the only time she was sort of acceptable. Still Youngjae hurried because he only had a few hours to get ready then head over to the little bar on the other side of town, which alone was typically a thirty minute bike ride.

Still being a little early was never a bad thing, extra time to tune the piano was good. Along with extra time to help out the bar owner with several things, it also allowed his regular favorites to show up on time and talk to him.  

The brunette showered and got changed into a more formal outfit then packed a spare outfit into a tightly knotted plastic bag. After doing a double take and more he nodded and left, putting the plastic bag into his backpack. He adjusted his bag around his shoulders again before hopping onto his bike and heading downtown.

…

The keys were familiar and as Youngjae ghosted his fingers over them, daintily touching only the ones he desired a beautiful sound played out. The crowd watching him was silent for the most part, low chatter filled the little bar and it seemed serene almost. One song changed into another then another. Youngjae always played five pieces.

For most it may seem like to many, but it was the only place he could play and practice. It helped tune his skills and keep them fresh so even if his fingers cramped afterwards it was worth it.

The final piece was a song he wrote himself and composed by himself for the most part, he had help from a fellow costumer once. Youngjae would always sing this piece last and sometimes he did other covers as well. Today though as he was singing out the lyrics like they were meant for him, his eyes met anothers and his heart throbbed.

Dark hair pushed back with a fancy dark two piece suit on. Youngjae smiled under his mask and was thankful for once that all staff or fellow workers were required to were the simple black masks. It gave an added allusion that made the small bar seem darker than it actually was.

Thankfully the mask was covering his blushing face. His mind was at a loss though of why. Why the hell was his body burning up at some random man? A really hot looking random man the more he looked.

When his piece was over he stood and bowed as the audience clapped. The man from before moved through the crowd and towards Youngjae, who was hurrying off the stage with his notes. He didn’t make it very far before he was stopped by the man who was watching him like a hawk.

“Do I know you?” The man had brown eyes that looked like constellations closer up in the dark light.

“No.” Youngjae was frank and instantly regretted his word choice. “N-Not that I know of.” Youngjae smiled and shyly as the other guy handed him his business card.

“Park Jinyoung.” The actor. Youngjae nearly lost his marbles. Park Jinyoung, the most known upcoming actor in all of Seoul was talking to him. Better yet he now had his business card. “If you want we can get coffee some time and I’ll tell one of my producer friends about your singing, maybe we can do something with that.” He winked and Youngjae pocketed the card.

“Now if you don’t mind may I buy you a drink?”

…

A drink turned into two then into three and by that point Youngjae was gone. Well not gone just not all there in the simplest terms. The manager told him that he could leave his stuff and that he would be able to pick it up whenever, just get home safe.

Jinyoung dropped him off at home and then left, promising to meet sometime in the future in other places than a bar. Youngjae agreed, sobering up a bit. He didn’t get drunk off a few drinks thanks to working in a bar and when he did he sobered up pretty quick.

He entered his apartment and instantly came face to face with his mother, who judging from her facial expressions was very angry. Youngjae stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried to walk past, but his father appeared and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. His hands fell out of his pocket along with the business card and they took notice.

Instead of smiling though his tore it into little pieces.

“What the hell?!” Youngjae never yelled, made a small personal little I will not ever yell sort of deal with himself. Better yet no cursing. “Are you fucking kidding me?” His dreams fell to the floor in pieces smaller than he would have liked and he lost it. The brunette moved to push past them to get to his room, but his fathers fist met his face.

He fell back and landed on a heap on the floor. His mother looked shocked and began to yell at his father. Nothing new, only this time it was for him, or maybe it was for her reputation. Youngjae decided to think that it was the former, better to think positive than negative.

“You don’t ever yell at us! And you need to find some better career than singing or mooching off some random guy you met!” His father shouted and Youngjae wanted to fight back. To claim that he was not hanging around that guy and was not being paid to fuck around. Instead though he stood and headed towards the door. By the sound of the rain outside he would say that the storm has gotten pretty bad, but anywhere other than here would be better.

No one stopped him or yelled at him, and if they did he wasn’t able to hear it from the sound of the storm. The brunette slammed the door shut and ducked out of the house. His rain coat did little to protect him from the force of the storm and still he walked the long way to his safe place. To the wharf where he spent more time with his real family then anything else.

No one was going to be there, but Joon always kept a spare key and told Youngjae to stick around the little office if he got into any trouble. Heck he even went out and bought a futon for him to sleep on, though he covered it up by saying it was for his personal naps. No one bought it, though they all smiled to please him.

The wharf was terrible, traps all over and tarps blown about. The wind here was worse and nearly pulling Youngjae off his feet, not to mention the rain felt like hail at this point. He wanted to scream and would have if it weren’t for the voice seemingly filling his head that was not his own.

_It’s cold. Way to cold. To cold. Way to cold._

He looked around and found himself alone, that was not normal at all. Youngjae took one lap around and stopped when he heard a chattering of sorts. He pushed aside the freezer box of leftover fish and found a weasel? Either way it was an overgrown rat that was smiling at him.

_Finally!_

He jumped back as the animal approached and the voice lined up with his movements. To prove it he did tricks that Youngjae thought of and even the awkward kiss one. Youngjae was very happy though to be kissed by what appeared to be an otter, sadly though this otter was talking.

Either the drinks were kicking in or it was effects of the rain or possibly even the punch he took earlier. Nonetheless he helped the little guy, Simon, up and took him inside. They sit there for a while just sitting and talking, Youngjae desperately trying to grasp his situation.

_Look I know it seems crazy, but its not you and me we’re just meant to be._

The otter rolled over on the blanket and purred. Youngjae rolled his eyes at the stupid pick up line of sorts and laid down, the lights were all off and only a small battery powered lantern was lit. He dozed off at one point, but woke up when he heard frantic shouting in his head.

_Someone’s here. Someone’s here._

Youngjaes brown eyes cracked open to the slightest and he sat up. He quickly took note that Simon was pacing and every so often baring his teeth with a growl. Not sure what to do the boy stood and approached the locked door. Joon and the others leave during late afternoons and don’t come back till the mornings. He made sure it was really locked before moving back and hiding underneath the desk. Simon joined him after a minute and seemed to be concentrating really hard.

_Please just think and work on me with this one thing. Think of me as a weapon, any weapon you please. If it is the right one then I will able to become that weapon._

It seemed farfetched and Youngjae wanted to think otherwise, only then did he hear the door knob turn and stop. It really was locked, but not for long at the best guess. With nothing better to do he thought.

He thought of the first weapon that came to mind which was a fishing pole, but it wouldn’t do to much good so he thought of the next best thing. A staff. A sturdy wooden staff with duel daggers on the end wrapped in a leather material. It was like the weapon he used playing that game once in the game café.

It was elegant and beautiful. Sure enough it must of worked because he heard a happy yes from the otter and smiled. The situation was odd, but this talking creature wanted to be with him. Someone other than those he knew wanted to be with him. It brought him comfort and heck if he was going to believe in anything at the moment other than his old bad luck it would be an animals kind spirit.

Simon shifted into the staff of his dreams just as the door was opened with a shattering of glass and the knob unlocked from the inside. Youngjae cringed and conveyed that he had no clue how to fight. Thankfully the otter told him he would take care of it all and to just follow his movements.

As the sounds of the person approached Youngjae stood and swung first, catching the intruder off guard and knocking him to his feet. The brunette moved to hit again when the other rolled over and stood suddenly. As Youngjae stumbled and struggled to regain balance the man took the chance and moved. The staff connected with the intruders head, but did little damage as pain overtook Youngjae on his left side.

He heard Simon curse before he fell to the floor in a heap, his vision blurring together and the pain more prominent than ever. He moved his hand to his side as the sounds of his fight died out in a dull throb.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Park please!” Jinyoung listened as his manager called out for him from beyond his car window, he started to pick up speed as he drove off of the set. He drove until he was at he beach away from all humanity.

It was quiet and the dull sound of the ocean was the only thing that could be heard. As he stared out at the ocean he could vaguely see the outlines of various shells on the ground, he suddenly wished Abbie was here.

For the most part Jinyoung loved being actor, but before he was famous mistakes happened and his career now gets in the way with his personal life more than ever. Abbie is his whole world and he still feels sorry for not helping his girlfriend of the past when he had the chance. However if he went back to change the past then he wouldn’t be here in the present.

The present when they want him to film a movie abroad in Greece, it’s a war drama or some action drama that Jinyoung finds lacking of general plot. He was all for the movie since he’d be a secondary actor and the money would be good, not that he needs to worry much about money. Only Abbie would have to stay in Korea, for more reasons than just safety.

Honestly Jinyoung loved his fans, but one time they went overboard and made his baby girl cry after ganging up on him asking for a photo. Now Abbie is five and a lot more mature than most five year olds. However the risk of such a situation happening again is greater since he’s know more known as an actor.

Jinyoung never wants to see his little girl hurt, never. Her dark hair and soft brown eyes with a smile that meant everything to Jinyoung. Maybe that’s why he’s known as the cold heartthrob that’s just amazing with kids. It’s certainly better than other rumors that assume he just can’t get it up with girls, when the reality is that he can and prefers to love someone regardless of their gender.             

A strong ocean breeze blows through his hair and he calmed down at last. He got back into his car and called up his manager apologizing and stating his issue with the current situation. After some talking his manager seemed to lighten up.

“Oh right. My daughter lives down in Mokpo and she recently spoke of a very good singer at a local small town bar. Now you know my daughter and she is very critical of singing.” Jinyoung did know his daughter, after she tried to make on him via his own daughter. Yes, Jinyoung knew Nicole well. More so than he would like. “You should check it out.”

Jinyoung contemplated it and after a minute smiled, the idea was nice. He could take a small break with Abbie and take her places, maybe even meet this singer.

“Sure. Clear my schedule for the week, if anyone asks you can make time for them the following week. Now the name of the bar please.”

A vacation just what he needs.

…

“Abbie don’t forget your hat!” Jinyoung smiled as his daughter just continue to eat her small sugar cookies he made the night prior. Yes in some ways Jinyoung was more house wife than he would admit too. The dark haired boy plopped the hat down onto his little girls head and she adjusted it to her liking.

She was dressed today in a blue sundress with a white bow around the center and to top it off a simple white sunhat with a cheesy white rose in the middle. Jinyoung mirrored her in a way with his blue dress top and white jeans, he had no hat sadly and planned to not ruin his hair.

Today was the day before they were going to travel down to Mokpo and he wanted to spend the day at the closet zoo to burn off all of Abbies energy.

“Time to go princess.” Jinyoung knelt down and took her hand. Together they left the house and spent the day at the zoo. The dark haired boy loved watching his daughter hurry from one exhibit to the next, he also appreciated how people respected his space. After a long day and long walk Jinyoungs plan seemed to work as his daughter nodded off on the drive back home. Only he too was dead exhausted and they had a flight to catch in an hour and a half. Thankfully his suitcase was packed, one for him and one for his princess. He also had a carry on bag with a bunch of stuff inside that ranged from books to bandages.

He left the house with an hour to spare and locked everything up. He briefly called his manager and confirmed several things. He was on vacation for three more days and that his hotel was booked. His manager laughed at him because this was the sixth time he asked in two days, but Jinyoung just shrugged, even though his manager couldn’t see that, because that’s what parenthood did to some people.

Especially when it just a single parent after the loss of the other parent. Abbie was very important and she was a key part of Jinyoung and his old partners life, only his old partner got into an accident and was severally hurt. After a while Jinyoung thought of it unfair and with chances so slim that they were barely existent he decided to help his girlfriend and let them pull the plug on her. It was the right thing to do and despite the hate he received no one seemed to see things from his stand point.

Now Abbie is his whole world and he loves her more than anything.

“Abbie.” Jinyoung shook his daughter so she would be awake to an extent. It was nine at night and around this time she was typically clocked out already. “Baby girl we have to go check in.” She groaned and whined a bit, causing Jinyoung to smile. Nonetheless she was awake and Jinyoung knew what would get her to wake up a bit more to be conscious for the remaining half hour until departure.

The luggage was unloaded and Jinyoung struggled to pull both suitcases along. Seeing this his daughter walked over and began to push her own suitcase despite being tired. Jinyoung wanted to teach her things that parents typically didn’t. Instead of protecting her from the world he wanted to show her the world and that everything good can have bad and vice versa.

Together they checked in and when boarding came, they boarded. Abbie wanted a window seat despite the fact that she would most likely fall asleep for the hour flight. Jinyoung complied however and let her do what she wished.

Sure enough she fell asleep and as they took off the hard part was for him to not fall asleep as well. Once they landed he gathered their luggage and the person who was taking them to the hotel met. The hotel was nice and simple, just what Abbie needed. A kindergartener has so much stress according to his little girl.   

Jinyoung laid his princess down in the bed and then changed along with doing his pre-bed ritual before climbing in beside her. He was going to have two separate beds, but she always sneaked into his anyways. Plus it was a vacation so special occasion means special privileges. Jinyoung pulled the covers up and clicked the light off, enveloping the room in darkness as he dozed off to sleep.

…

“Papa can we get a puppy?” Jinyoung looked at his daughters wide eyes and shook his head. She pouted and walked on down the street, the dark haired boy stayed close by.

Day one was gone already, the duo spent it relaxing at the beach with warm drinks and some light snacks, it was still too cold at the coast. Then after getting way to cold, about ten minutes at the beach, they headed back and got a shovel. Two kiddy ones and headed back to the beach. Together they made a sand castle of impressive size, though it was more like a sand mound, and then they destroyed it.

Day two is so far being spent walking the city, later Jinyoungs bodyguard would stop by and watch his daughter for him while he went to meet the mystery singer. For now though he would spend time with his daughter and relax.

…

The bar was ascetically pleasing. He took his spot leaning against one of the walls that was unoccupied by the crowd and watched as a boy with a mask walked onto the stage.

Ars. No doubt, even the bartender told him so.

Ars was beautiful from what Jinyoung could grasp and instantly he felt something unlike anything before. A tug on his heart strings, drawing him closer to the mystery boy before him. He even got a smile from the boy, well maybe but the smile felt directed at him and no one else. He was so lost in listening and taking in everything he could about the boy that he nearly missed his chance to say hello and offer him a chance to make music. Something he was already clearly good at.      

“Do I know you?” Jinyoung asked instantly, wondering why and were the poor choice of words came from.

“No.” The brown eyed boy replied with hastiness and a tad bit of fear. “N-Not that I know of.” Jinyoung watched as the boy smiled and he already had his business card out, fiddling with it for most of the show thinking of how he was to approach such a person.

“Park Jinyoung.” Ars looked like he’d won the lottery and Jinyoung wanted to laugh, but it would be out of character. However he did wish to spend more time with the boy known as Ars. “If you want we can get coffee some time and I’ll tell one of my producer friends about your singing, maybe we can do something with that.” Jinyoung winked as the other boy put the card in his pocket.  “Now if you don’t mind may I buy you a drink?”

“Sure, let me just put these away.” The boy gestured towards the stack of music papers and Jinyoung announced to take his time. When he returned they drank for some time until it got a little later and Jinyoung had to head back to the hotel regardless.

He dropped Ars off and once out of earshot, heck miles were between them, he realized that he hadn’t caught the boys real name. Not once. Jinyoung muttered a curse beneath his breath and thunder cracked overhead.

The dark haired boy returned to the hotel and instead of heading straight upstairs he headed outside to breathe in the rainy air. A smell and feel that just seemed perfect to him. Rainy days were sometimes the best. He wanted to wake up Abbie and have her here splashing in the puddles, but it was way past late and he would hate to wake up his princess.

Jinyoung was about to head back in when he heard his name being called. At first he thought it was a group of fans or something, but a minute later it proved to be false when he realized he was alone.

_Up here._

Jinyoung looked up and regretted his decision. In the trees was an owl, dark as night with starry eyes. She was,

“Your beautiful.” He instantly apologized and had no clue why in hells name he was talking with an owl. Or better yet why he wasn’t headed back inside or why he was still out here in the rain getting soaked to the bone so he could talk to the mysterious owl better.

_Well that is dashing and it is nice to see you again. However I regret to inform you that it is chaos and a mess. Nonetheless it is time._

Jinyoung had questions that he wanted to ask, but they were drowned out when the sky spilt by a flash of white. Then he was falling and he wondered if he was struck by the lighting or something. He refused to leave Abbie alone and die without knowing the name of that mystery singer. There were so many what ifs that they faded together as the birds voice broke through. He wondered if any of this was real and passed out at the thought.

_It is time Park Jinyoung._

 

* * *

 

BamBam was finishing up an order for a latte with some intricate art on it when his brother walked in bleeding from his side. On the bright side the woman still took her drink and even thanked him for being so kind, like did she not see the bleeding man stagger in? However on the negative side BamBam had to close up shop early and tend to another one his brothers deals gone wrong.

Once all costumers were gone BamBam turned to glare at his older brother.

“I told you to stop getting into pointless trouble!” He was pissed and that was okay he can be upset, heck anyone can be upset when your brother returns home bleeding.

“It’s not pointless okay…” His brother groaned as he took a seat and laid down onto one of the couches. “I was working.” BamBam left for a second then reappeared.

“You better not get blood on my couch, I finally managed to earn the money to pay the lady back.” The ebony haired boy threw his brother the wet towel he got and scowled. “How much now?”

His brother shied away and tended to his wound.

“How much?!” BamBam shouted this time his anger taking over his usually happy self.

“A little under four thousand.”

He didn’t even wait a second for his brother to come up with some better crap excuse than working, just laughed out loud then walked away. Four thousand added to the thousands his brother has made him waste all because of gambling and alcohol was out of control. BamBam really wanted to teach his brother a lesson. He wanted his brother to start paying back what he owed, not him. Not his family.

That’s a long gone thing though. Family. It’s only him and his brother left everyone else was killed or just died of natural causes. The thought tended to dread up bad memories and so BamBam pushed the thought away and went to his room.

He was so close to strangling his brother it was unreal.

_Long day?_

‘Yes.’ He turned and looked at his best friend and the only person who he would ever fully trust. Valeria, a black footed weasel, moved towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. She’s been there since he was young and lost his father, then she stayed when he was older and lost his mother and sister.

_Relax things will work out soon._

Her words did little to soothe him.

Trust me. 

BamBam shrugged and looked at how much time was left for daylight, surprised and angry. It was barely four in the afternoon and there were still some hours of daylight left. The stress was eating at him and he took a deep breath before sitting up.

‘Want to go on a bike ride?’ Valeria responded with a chirp and let him change into clothes that were more suited for a late afternoon ride. Once he was all set he tapped his shoulder and she jumped up, resting on his neck like it was meant for her.

BamBam took his keys and set out, not bothering to tell his brother because heck he might just send the whole gang over to rob this place. His home, his café.

B Chill may seem like a pointless home to anyone other than him, but his mother helped him so much in bringing his dreams to life it seemed like a valuable rather than café. In most ways it was more than just a small Bangkok café, one of the many. It was a memory book from the notches on the back room wall marking his height, to the painted wall in the back that his sister designed with deserts of Saudi Arabia.

She never gave him a reason for it…well never really got a chance too.

After his sisters passing BamBam distanced himself for a time, then his mothers death happened and it all just fell down. He remembers being in the dark for a while, nothing much a teen could do all alone in Bangkok except work. BamBam took on five part time jobs, working all day and dropping out of his studies, promising to pick them up again when he got the money.

It was all going good for him to until his brother showed up one day to his house with a gun pointed at his head. They took all his spare money which wasn’t a lot, most of it was in the bank, but still it was irritating. He worked hard and his brother didn’t yet they took his money. After they took the cash and left BamBam threatened his brother and warned him severally.   

He remembers it briefly working and his brother staying away. Then he came back and began to haunt him for money from his “job”.

At that point BamBam gave up completely and just started telling him to get lost and earn the cash himself. Valeria helped too, she made his days brighter telling him a series of woven fantasy tales.

Of an ill fated king and a group of seven needing to save the world. Together with friendship and love they saved their kingdoms and lived a long happy life. Though the happy ever after part seemed cliché BamBam loved it.

He also loved it when Valeria finally showed him her weapon form after she talked so much about it. A dagger with fine precision and beauty in the blade. BamBam loved it so much that he asked her to teach him how to wield it, of course she was at a loss for the boy and agreed.  

As the warm night air pushed his hair back and rustled Valerias fur as she sat in the bikes basket, he smiled recalling all his hardships. For a nineteen year old his life was far more complex than most and yet he seemingly loved every moment of it.

Together he and his girl got some Thai street food then pedaled around the town some more till his legs were aching. They stopped at a park bench and rested.

_You know there was a prince once who was much like you._

BamBam smiled as he listened to Valeria speak.

_He was a free spirit and wild, then when he was in pain he took it all onto himself._

Something about her words seemed like she was reminiscing and remembering something important to her.

_We were close and then he met a king and moved on from me. I taught and raised him for a good part and yet there goes a king taking my boy from me. I was furious and yet joyful inside, but upon seeing that boy smile I knew it was okay. He was in good hands._

Valeria sat onto the handle of the bench and overlooked a majority of the park.

“Do you think you’d ever meet him again?” She smiled, he couldn’t see it, the smile, but he did see her ears raise and heard the little sigh she did in embarrassment.

_Sometimes I feel like I already have met him a thousand times and others I feel like it was all a bad dream, then I remember his words and think. Yes we will meet again._

She turned to him with happy eyes.

_We’ll meet again._

…

The rest of the week blurred by and seemingly was painless. When he got back home from his bike ride with Valeria his brother was gone and everything that proved he was there was gone as well. It made him smile at the thought.

BamBams back cracked as he flipped over the sign to open. After that Valeria sat up on the counter near the register while BamBam got things ready and when the first costumers came in she called to him.

_BamBam!_

He popped his head out from the back room carrying a box of straws along with a few packages of napkins. Upon seeing the costumers his smile returned and he took their orders gratefully. The day moved on much faster after the first few costumers that triggered the morning rush. It all worked out in the end and soon enough he was closing up, flipping the sign back over and making himself dinner.

As he laid in bed that night a headache came on.

_Bam…I’m here don’t forget that. Please don’t worry._

She was crying a bit and BamBam swore he could sense fear from her. He wanted to ask why and wanted to know why, but his eyelids betrayed him and drooped.

Then he was closing his eyes to a familiar voice.

_It is time Kunpimook Bhuwakul._

 

* * *

 

Yugyeoms feet followed the beat as the cheer of children egged him on to do better. Still it was hard to dance his rough jeans and white tee shirt. He loved the country he spent his summers in, but couldn’t wait to go back to Namyanju and maybe take a long car ride to enjoy Seoul again. Saudi Arabia just wasn’t for him, more for his father and fathers line of work.

Yugyeom just didn’t understand why he had to be here in the hot country miles from people who he knew. He did know some of the people here, he never stuck around long enough to become friends. The sandy brunette did however stay long enough to become known and work with one of the cities few dance teachers.   

Dubai was his home on the coast of Saudi Arabia for the spring and summer months then he spent the rest of the seasons in Namyanju South Korea. Yugyeom found his life unfair in the simplest sense.

The songs beat picked up and he moved his feet faster as well as his body. Keeping up with the beat of a new song was tough, but it gets even tougher when you have a whole audience watching with hopeful and intent eyes. By whole audience he means four ten year olds wanting to learn dance then realize how much work it is before dropping it completely.

The song slowed and Yugyeom changed it up a bit, his body following the music like he knew the unfamiliar song by heart. Clapping picked up where he song stopped and Yugyeom smiled. Still dancing was his favorite activity whether in Dubai or Namyanju.

One of the younger kids handed him a water and he took it gratefully. He turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Yugy.” He turned and found Zakiya there with a smile and lunch, along with her bag of paints. The native girl was his first real friend in the rural country and they known each other for as long as they were alive, so roughly nineteen years. Some people in the city talked rumors about the two despite Yugyeom repeatedly saying that they were just friends.

Though they were more than just friends at points. In their secret desert place they shared kisses and touches only known to them. Zakiya was only a quarter Arabic as well, she was mostly Italian and lived by Italys rules.

He waved to the girl and jogged over.

“Want to go on a car drive today to the desert?” She tapped her bag and he smiled. “I got new paints.” With a nod his decision was made and he left the dance studio. The small group before was his only group at the moment and they never stayed for too long. His employer told him that once the group left he was free for the day.

Yugyeom hopped into his car and let Zakiya put her canvas boards and bag into the back, then they were off. The hour or so long drive being so routine it felt normal. With a smile the blond girl beside him turned up the radio and their drive began to their sacred place.

…

“Yugyeom your mom wants to speak to you.” Yugyeom got back from his little trip with Zakiya about a half hour ago and was now resting. His eyes remember the way the sun lit up the freckles on her face and paint on her hands. However his favorite thing about her was how her eyes were like that of a baby blue sky with clouds here and there. The perfect blue eyed blond with freckles and a love to paint.  

He brushed the though of her off his mind and stood. Somehow his mother got lucky because she got to stay in his hometown year round. It wasn’t like his parents got a divorce and were splitting him between them, no it was just his fathers overpaying job and his mothers love for money.

Nonetheless he was playing good son, so they would leave him be once he finished college. After college he was moving to Seoul permanently and working at a dance studio, maybe even opening up his own. The future was blurry and changeable by the smallest things.

When he entered the living he found his mother waiting on the other side of his fathers MacBook, must be a special occasion then. They normally talked over phone or just simple video calls for one to be announced to the whole family felt impending.

“Yugyeom take a seat!” His mothers voice was annoyingly chirper. “We have some good news.” She held up a black little book. A marriage contract folder or whatever you call it.

“No.” Yugyeom stood up fast, not wanting to reproach this topic. Taking on a bride that didn’t want him and he didn’t want just felt unfair to both of them so he decided to wait for fate to work it’s magic.

“Sit.” His fathers tone was stern and he obliged willingly, not wanting to get into any more trouble than needed.

“Yugyeom,” His mother began with the pleading tone and he wasn’t going to break. “We really want you to settle down and work on something else, we think that taking a bride would be a really good first step.”

“Think about it son. We’re giving a chance and an opportunity he-“

“Can I go now?”

His fathers eye twitched and fingers clenched before unclenching again.

“Y-Yes, you may leave.” His mother picked up the tension from the other side and sent her son away. She may have wanted him to get married, but not at the price of getting hurt.

Yugyeom walked into his small room and closed the door sighing deeply.

He decided in that moment that he wanted to run away. Run away and hide from the world for sometime then come back to reality and face the real hell down on earth.

…

“Again?” Zakiya clicked her tongue in distaste and continued her painting of beautiful desert flowers.

“Yeah your telling me.” Yugyeom sighed and lied down on the sand bank watching the desert before him underneath the shade of a beach umbrella. It was quiet for a second before she spoke up again.

“At least your parents care.”

The tall boy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah at least they…” Words died on his tongue as he looked at the sand cloud in the approaching distance. “Zakiya in the car now.” She looked over to Yugyeom confused until she saw what he did and the two began to frantically move.

It approached and moved closer and Yugyeom slowed his movements. Something calmed him and then he was being pulled forward. Towards the cloud of rumbling sand. Once before him a stallion broke from the cloud, dark as night and proud. It reared into the air and whined loudly.  

He could hear Zakiya faintly calling out to him, but he was entranced by the dark stallion.

_We meet again my solider boy._

The horse looked at him with soft brown eyes full of wisdom. Yugyeom reached out a hand and felt himself loose himself. This animal would not hurt him he knew that and he knew the horse before him.

We are the last again and time is short, they are all waiting.

Zakiya was calling for him and getting closer. He had no clue where the other voice was coming from, but he felt comfort in it and melted under the desert sun. The horse adjusted himself and stretched before giving the okay.

Like it was natural to him Yugyeom grabbed the mane near the wither and pulled, hoisting himself up and then squirming on the rest of the way. Once on top he felt like nothing could stop him.

All his troubles disappeared and he rode with the wind in his hair and the heartbeat of a solider below him. He drifted off as he left his worries behind in a desert storm.

_It is time Kim Yugyeom._


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sounds like trash lets hope the next will be better :)

Jinyoung groaned as the dream of him falling and passing through the cement into some other dimension flooded his sleep again. Then he began to fall faster and shifted so hard that he sat straight up from his sleep, sweat dotting his panicked face. Though his panic seemed fake it became real when he took in the perfectly round and polished marble room with a fountain sitting in the center.

The room was made of gold entirely and with seven doors of a varying material framing the room every few feet or so. Jinyoung noticed a simple brass one, a concrete one, and even one made of old dying wood that looked like it would fall at any moment. Curious the boy turned to look back and take in his own door, he felt his heart throb at the sight. The crisp white paint and little flowers painted messily on the base of the door. There was no name tag on the door or funny little sticker marks that were faded.

Jinyoung had to confirm it though, confirm that this was the door he was thinking of. With shaking legs he stood, only then noticing his dark knight outfit and pushing the sudden thought away. With a stumble here and there he made it to the door and instantly felt the tears well up at the fine detail put into the door. It really was the door to his daughters room, the room where the fine tally marks lined the door for the few years shes been anxious to compare her height. Carefully he ran his fingers over the last one written in sharpie.

_3’ 5’’_

Jinyoung remembers how the doctors told him several times that his little girl was going to be a bit taller than average and that it would show early. Sometimes he feared that his precious daughter would be taller than him at points. However when he saw her jumping around the house smiling and saying how she was taller than the tallest boy in her class he would forget all his worries.

The sound of glass shattering tore his eyes away from the white door and he hurried down the steps. Once in view of the round room he saw a male standing two doors to his left with dark red hair and jittery eyes.

When they met his own onyx eyes it was like the world seemed right in that moment, everything faded away all his worries just…gone.

Jinyoung let out a shaky exhale and stared at the man in the white shirt with flared ends, a black bejeweled bracelet fit tight around his wrist. He wanted to know more, he _needed_ to know more.

Who was this stranger? What was this feeling pulling his feet forward and letting his rationality leave?

Jinyoung walked down the steps and took a single step down then another one. He turned ready to run over to the other man if it would get him answers faster, but he was stopped by an invisible wall that he hit a few paces off the stairs. The panic returned swiftly and he began to pound on the glass, crying out for a man he’s never met before.

As the other boy watched his image flickered. From that of a scared boy to a proud one. Jinyoung felt his breaths turn shaky when they heard gunshots followed by the makeshift tarp door tear to pieces.

Both of them turned to look and found a boy dressed in a green tunic crumpled on the floor in a pile. Brown hair that was once pushed back and done in a neat fashion was falling apart, the auburn and chocolate strands covering his face instead of exposing it. Jinyoung tore his attention from the red haired stranger to the brunette, he found that his attention wasn’t as strongly drawn as it was to the other boy. It made him wonder and he found himself at a loss of understanding the situation.

When the other boy stood up he seemed skinny yet full of fight. Jinyoung looked him up and down and found nothing out of order besides a wooden bear necklace around his neck. Noticing that both of the other boys were in outfits that they seemed to disagree upon, Jinyoung looked down at his own.

A dark tunic with gold trimmings and a belt, similar black pants to the other boys and tall boots that fit perfectly. Then on his wrist was an owl bracelet, an owl…just like the one he saw before this all happened. Jinyoung smiled and wanted to cry out, but instead ran back to the door. He looked back sorry that the other boys were just sitting on the steps, red head, or searching the room, brunette.

The boy grabbed the doorknob and turned then pulled, only it didn’t open. Didn’t even budge. At that point someone else burst through the room at the wooden door, breaking the hinges off and Jinyoungs heart stopped. There across the room next the brunette boy was mystery boy he met at the bar. The door was quickly forgotten as he rushed over till he hit the invisible wall. His eyes grew panicked as he looked at the other boy noticing his worry.

He screamed out and it felt loud to him, but seemed silent to the others.

 

* * *

 

Mark felt like he was shot. Only this time it was his head rather than leg. He remembers how the bullet felt passing through his young body and how he was gagged to silence his screams. Most of all though he remembers his fathers face as he repeated the words over and over.

_‘It won’t hurt and even if it does it just proves you need training. We’ll keep doing this till you can withstand even three bullets hitting you!’_

He withstood the abuse for much longer than being able to withstand bullets. It turned him into a cold hearted monster among the gang world. He could trace the scars running around his body and creeping all over him like a poisonous snake.

Mark heard gunshots and his body didn’t flinch, but waited for impact. His eyes closed tight and when the bullets hit the rippled, he heard the sound of water. Then his eyes shot open and he was running through the dark out of breath and gunshots behind him. He felt like he was young again and on the run, fear coursing through his veins and evident in his eyes.

He looked back and saw nothing but darkness, nothing but darkness for miles around. Mark wanted to cry out for help like he did back then, but stopped when he saw a white light approach. He stopped running and the gunshots increased in volume then he fell.

A ripping noise like that paint tarp he shot when he was younger.

Warmth flooded his blood and he uncurled from his current position. Then he took in everything slowly.  Starting with the dark brunette boy staring at him and pressing against nothing. Another boy was there as well, calmly sitting on the steps running his hands through his cherry hair every once in a while.

Both boys were dressed in crazy outfits and when Mark found himself dressed in a green mess with nasty brown shoes he wanted to cry out in distaste. Moments ago he was assuring himself a good and long night with his boyfriend, the next he’s somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Mark looked behind him at the torn tarp and refused to go back, he’d wait here in the room of gold with several other doors. He’d wait. He could wait.

As the brunette busied himself trying to concentrate on waiting the rickety wooden door came down and a brown haired boy came rushing in. He managed to not fall and instead began to check his left side in a hurried manner. Mark tore his eyes away from the strange boy and focused on the boy in the black tunic. He seemed to be screaming out and that’s when Mark had enough.

He was done playing by the rules. His hand moved down to his waist and patted, his gun was gone. In a hurried state he debated checking his shoes, but one look said it all. He was weaponless.

Mark looked down at the necklace on his neck, he had no clue what it was and it was tacky, but maybe he could use it as a weapon.

The brown haired boy was about to pull it off his neck when the brass door opened, the one to the left of the black tunic boy, and in walked a tall boy with honey blonde hair. He looked tired and wore a blue top that was a bit too big, either way he looked just as confused.

With a sigh Mark moved to the center, or as close as he could in this case. Then he began to pound on the wall before him. He stopped though just as he started when the concrete door broke open and a bleach blonde boy walked in. He was standing next to Mark and the boy found himself lost in those chestnut eyes. The mystery boy looked exactly like Samuel and Mark felt his heart call out. He wanted to ask the boy questions and wanted answers more than anything.

However his eyes caught on first and realized a crucial fact.

There was only one door left to be opened, the café door.

 

* * *

 

The sand blowing through Yugyeoms hair seemed to whisper promises to every desire he’s ever met with. All those times he’s wanted to defy his parents or run away with Zakiya to some island in Italy. It wouldn’t feel right though, his heart seemed to falter nowadays when he was with his friend.

The honey hair colored boy opened his closed eyes slowly, taking his time to relish in the beauty before him. A perfect door that was telling him to open it and walk through. Yugyeom didn’t play by the rules though and when he did he usually was cheating.

The tall boy turned around and saw nothing but darkness stretching on for miles and miles. It was endless. Not to mention only left one exit for him to escape from. The brass door before him. Looks he was playing by the rules today, either that or someone higher up in the game was cheating.

With curiosity behind his eyes he pushed open the door with both of his hands, since there was no handle. A light shone and he closed his eyes. When they opened he grew confused. He stood on the top of a set of short stairs in a round room with four other boys.

A dark haired brunette to his right and a red head, of sorts, to his left. Besides the redheads left was a brunette boy who looked like he was past the point of panicking and has now just lost it. Directly across from him was one of the two only empty spots in the room, the other being to the right of the dark brunette. Then the only one that really stood out among them all was the brown haired boy in a green tunic. He stood out because of said shirt and Yugyeom wondered if the other boy realized how tacky it was.

Only then did he choose to look down at his outfit. Taking in the blue oversized tunic with a belt tight around his waist and black pants that looked like the ones every other boy in the room was wearing. On his feet were a pair of heeled shoes that would be a pain to dance in.

The blond haired boys eyes morphed into confusion as he looked around, some the boys began to panic and express a sense of trauma. Then they froze, all watching as the door besides the boy with dark brown hair, a door made of cement, broke down. Well was broken through. Violently and when the boy stumbled through the rubble he wondered if he was okay.  

Green tunic was now staring wide eyed at the newcomer and then to the last door. It was the only one left and Yugyeom was still so confused. He didn’t dare jump to conclusions and decided to wait, it was obvious someone was controlling the cards. Someone higher up that could wipe them out if they wished.

Only then Yugyeom realized that the room was silent. He couldn’t hear as the newcomer began to shout out and that terrified him. The tall boy was about to move forward and fight back when he heard the telltale creak of a worn door. His full attention turned to the last door and his eyes locked on a boy more beautiful than any of the people he’s ever seen in his lifetime.   

Black hair with icy blue eyes visible even from such a great distance. Yugyeom felt his breath stop as he made eye contact with the stranger across the room. It was short lived though as the fountain rumbled and descended, revealing a pair of stairs.

No one moved. They just stared at the new exit and each other, like maybe they had answers.

The boy besides Yugyeom to his right moved forward first, with confidence and a mumble of words that he could hear.

“For Abbie.” The man walking towards the center was speaking fluent Korean, a language he understood. With the sudden joy he too followed the boy. He wasn’t staying behind. It was silent as he followed the other boy, down the stairs and down. Down until their legs were sore and the person behind him nearly pushed them in anger. A slip of green fabric told him that it was the brunette from before.

Just when he was about to fall and quit completely the room opened up to a grand dining room donning similar color schemes to the gold room from before. One by one the seven of them entered the room.

Yugyeom watched as the boy before him took a walk around the table before finding his name on a place card. It was odd and seemed off, the blond looked around for clues to hidden questions.

His attention drifted however when the archway that they entered became a wall, leaving them in another room with no exit. He would have gotten upset and tried to escape himself if it wasn’t for the woman walking towards them. She looked average. Average height, olive skin, deep brown colored hair that slightly curled at the end, and captivating violet eyes.

“Sit!” Her voice was a complete one-eighty to her looks though as all seven boys scrambled for the chair with their name in front of it.

Yugyeom found his far from the mystery woman which he was grateful for. Sadly though he was sitting directly across from angry boy and could feel as his long legs were centimeters from the brown haired boys.

Once everyone was seated the woman began to mumble some jumbled words that soundly a lot like a curse. No one said anything or moved at all. She finished speaking and the crowd grew lively as elegant crowns began to appear on each of their heads.

The rebel boy from earlier got a simple looking gold one while black tunic boy got one made entirely from what appeared to be pearls. Yugyeom wanted to look at his own, but felt that it would be rude to pull the object off his head when it was just placed there. Temptation though was eating away as he studied the varying crowns atop the other boys heads.

“Enough!” The woman at the head of the table slammed her fist down and her eyes darkened. “We are short on time as it is and this is all just not falling into my favor.” She took a sip from her glass and took a breath before continuing. “I made it so you can all understand English and therefore you can understand each other, consider this a gift from me to you. However because I gave you something I want something in return and that is to put darkness back where it belongs. In order to do so you have to go on a quest and retrieve seven objects.”

She leaned back into her chair and Yugyeom watched with curious eyes.

“The seven of you are going on a quest to bring victory to me. You will do it or consequences of unbeknownst evil will befall you. Understand?”

 

* * *

 

Understand. No. Jaebum did not understand.

Everything was happening to fast to comprehend.

Who are they? Why him? Where are they? Who is she? And so much more.

The red head tried to keep up with the situation, but got lost the second she started. He got the basis of it though when she asked them to understand. However seven objects was this some treasure hunt of sorts.

Jaebum still wasn’t going to agree and it seemed the boy who he was standing next to before in the perfectly fitting black tunic was thinking the same thing.

“I can’t go on some quest or whatever you want to call it.” He stood, almost like he was ready to leave. “I have a five year old daughter waiting for me back home. I can’t just walk away like its nothing.”

Jaebum was shocked to hear the mans voice and wondered if he spoke a similar language to Jaebums rather than the English witchcraft the woman was imposing on them. The woman stood as well, going head on against the problem.

“Sit. Down.” The boy did as told, like an obedient dog. She sighed deeply and rubbed the spot in between her eyebrows with her index finger. “How about this. Time continues, but once you finish everything will go back to the way it was before this all happened. Before you were brought here.”

Jaebum stood he needed to clear things up before he lost his mind.

“Let me simplify this in terms we can understand.” Jaebum took a breath and could feel seven pairs of eyes on him. “We should-“

“You must.” She interrupted and Jaebum glared at her.

“We must find seven objects, that we have no clue what are. Then our lives go back to normal before all this bullshit happened.” Jaebum locked his brown eyes with her violet ones and for a second it was like a silent war was happening. She broke first though and let her head drop.

“Yes. That is it exactly if its how you want to phrase it.”

“Okay then what are the objects.”

“That’s the thing I know them I am forbid however to tell you ahead of time, you must figure that out yourself. I can however tell you where to find the map to locate these objects.” She paused almost waiting for permission and Jaebum just continued to stare. “Its in Tombstone, Arizona in The United States.”

Jaebum sat content with the answer. The guy in the green tunic however wasn’t and sat up so fast he must have kicked the tall boy across from him because the other scooted back in pain.

“I’m not doing this. I got a gang to run I don’t need to be doing any of this shit.” If no one was previously looking the boy up and down now they were. A skinny thing like him as a gang leader seemed plausible.

“I’m not doing it either.” A blond haired boy stood, he was the one with the feather on his crown and a dog tag around his neck. “I’m training for the Olympics I can’t just stop.” Jaebum watched as a silent murmur fell over the group until the boy that was dressed in a dark brown shirt with ruffles spoke up.

“Look I don’t care for this that much, but prior to this, like seconds prior, I was kind of stabbed.” Everyone was staring at the brown haired boy now. “I really don’t think I can walk that off in the time you say we have to go on this adventure.” He let out a nervous laugh that gave Jaebum butterflies in his stomach. “Sorry.” He ended it with a sweet smile that had Jaebum wanting to melt to the floor.

As the table fell into a state of corruption Jaebum watched. He watched with an odd sense of pride and joy. The red head watched unable to figure out the feeling until he put in into a perspective he could understand.

Watching the six other boys quarrel made it feel like a family reunion where they were all against taking that stupid family photo or something. Funny enough is that the six other mystery boys already felt like family and he didn’t even know their names.

Soon enough though he would. He would know their names and much more. Much more.

 

* * *

 

Jackson couldn’t stop staring at the brunette at the opposite end of the table. The one with the green tunic and amazing blue eyes not the one in the brown shirt with ruffles that seemed to be choking him.

Blue eyes was upset and he seemed to be loosing his short temper. Jackson huffed and turned his head away from the other boy. Everything was a mess at the moment and the situation they were all in was most likely not helping.   

The red head shouted over them trying to diffuse the fight going on amongst a skinny legged boy and dark tunic. Tall, shy, and blond was also trying to help though the friendly giant seemed to peacefully try to diffuse the fight between the two strangers.

Jackson plopped down into his chair and leaned back, letting his chair rest on two legs instead of four. They could fight this whole mess out, he gave his answer already and therefore he could sit back and watch.

Blue eyes however had a different plan as he picked up the chair he was sitting in and smashed it onto the floor. Jackson watched speechless. Bad temper indeed.

“Shut up!” The mysterious angry boy had center stage now and the fighting ceased. “None of us are going on this stupid quest, so can it!” He pushed the table over on his side causing the silverware to clatter and shatter to the floor before picking up and righting the now clear table. Once pleased with it he took a seat on his new chair and sighed deeply. His peace was short lived however when the woman from earlier reappeared.

She left moments after the fighting began and only reappeared now. Now though looking at the mess she clearly was upset. The woman slammed the book down on the table and the wood shook from the heavy weight.

“Enough!” Her sweet tone had long left and she sounded tired. “I’ve had enough! You all need to learn discipline before anything else!” The book was abandoned with the table and suddenly they were all standing in a different room. This room was more of game room than anything else. Plain walls with a map table near one side with some drinks in one cabinet.

“Stand in a circle.” No one moved at her words. Either to lost looking at the new setting or just deciding to be disobedient. “Now!” Everyone moved fast and got in a proper circle with the woman standing in the center. “State your name and one thing you treasure the most in this world. Do not speak lies because I will be able to tell if you are deceiving me.” No one argued. “Now who will start?”

 

* * *

 

This whole thing was weird and the tall boy would not stop staring at him. BamBam felt like everyone seemed to be staring at one another will an odd sense of unknown adoration. It was awkward to say the least amongst other awkward situations. Such as the one where they are fighting around a table and then some boy just breaks a chair and clears a table for attention.

Like who the hell gave you permission.

Then the mystery woman reenters and boom they are in another room and being demanded to get into a circle. Then they have to state their name and one thing they treasure more than anything else. No one moved to start though and BamBam sighed before stepping forward.

“My name’s BamBam and I treasure my family’s café the most.” The black haired boy stepped back and saw a smile creep onto the woman’s face. She gave him a thumbs up and he felt a brief moment of pride.

The red headed boy with a white shirt on and a beautiful bangle spoke up next.

“Hello I’m Jaebum. I really treasure my cat Nora.” He shrugged and before the woman could say anything the blond haired boy wearing blue spoke.

“I’m Jackson and I treasure my pride over anything else.” No one argued about that and BamBam just looked at the remaining four, trying to figure out who would break next. The boy in the black tunic with dark brown hair moved forward his head held high.

“The name’s Jinyoung. My daughter means everything to me.”

The brunette boy beside him, the one who spoke briefly about a stabbing looked anxious as he spoke next.

“I’m Youngjae and I really don’t have a single treasure. Maybe my voice?” Youngjae looked towards the woman with violet eyes and she shook her head.

“Why are _you_ here?” She stepped towards him as he stepped back. BamBam watched with intent as the whole exchange began.

“I just told you-“

“Why are you here?!” Her voice was loud and she stood directly in front of the shaking boy.

“As I said earlier. I was stabbed and woke up here.” He muttered some more less audible words and she scoffed.

“You can leave. You are the one that will cause our failure. We don’t need you.” BamBams jaw dropped at her harsh words and watched as the boy mention seemed to completely loose hope.

Jinyoung moved to his side and began to reassure him, but the damage was clearly done and there was no going back.

Thankfully the tall blond nameless guy chose this moment to speak up.

“I’m Yugyeom and I treasure home. Wherever home may be.”

Yugyeom. The name fit and now he had a name for the boy who was eyeballing him like he was a three course meal. That left only one, the table boy from earlier. By table boy he was referencing to the act said boy pulled off to said table.

“You’re the last so speak up.” The woman approached the unnamed boy who scoffed and muttered something under his breath that vaguely resembled a curse.

“Mark is my name. The thing I treasure the most would be trust.” Mark must have passed because she smiled and then clapped her hands.

“Well its nice to get to know the six of you. I’m June, a goddess who values peace over anything. That is why the six of you will go on this quest. Lets get down to details then.”

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t supposed to be here. A failure. We don’t need you. Words that he heard so often that this time seemed to sink deep and hit his already exposed heart. Jinyoung was there too, pulling him in for comfort and reassuring him.

When the other six boys began to move into the room that she, he wasn’t even going to speak her name, opened he stayed put. Jinyoung did offer to stay back, but he lived his life not reliant on others and now was no different.

Jinyoung stayed still and didn’t budge until Youngjae pushed him off him. Then he proceeded to take his anger out on the other boy. Despite him not meaning too he hoped it would keep the other at bay.

Then he was all alone. Alone in a foreign place and alone in a room with his fears eating away at his happiness. Youngjae looked up and confirmed that he was indeed alone, everyone had gone to discuss plans. Even the reluctant Mark and Jackson, what traitors.

With a sigh Youngjae turned towards the wall and looked for an exit. Unsuccessfully finding one and instead sitting down onto the floor. He began to count the tiles when he heard the click of heels on the ground and then Jaebum knelt down into his view.

“Hi I’m Jaebum.” The red head held out an extended hand and Youngjae turned his head away. Why should he care.

“I heard…Aren’t you supposed to be in there?” The brunette pointed to the door and the other boy sighed before sitting in front of him.

“Look I know she says we don’t need you, but honestly I feel like we do.” Youngjae swore that the other mans ears were tipped red, but it was probably his hair. Yeah, his hair. His red hair. “So come with me. We can fight together. She can have all seven of us or nothing.” Jaebum spoke like a natural born leader and the younger boy found himself drawn to it.

“I’m not sure…I’m usually not wanted for a lot of things.” Youngjae began to fiddle with his fingers and bounced his heels off the floor. Jaebum however said nothing, standing up and pulling Youngjae with him.

“W-Wait a minute.” Youngjaes request went unheard as the taller boy pulled him towards the room. They stepped in together with six pairs of eyes on them, an upset violet pair stood out. He wanted to run and wanted to walk away. However a hand snaked around his waist holding him in place.

“We’re all set.” Jaebum smiled and then the door behind them closed. A shiver ran down Youngjaes spine as words snaked into his thoughts leaving an icy touch to them.

_Don’t mess up._

The brunette swallowed deeply before taking in his surroundings. Though nothing about the pale blue walls would distract him from the voice in his head. Nor would the lack of furniture. Then the wall opened up again and he feared that he was going to be thrown out again, however after a minute of pressing his eyes shut in fear he turned around.

Before him was a room made entirely of ice, it looked dangerous and like one hell of a complicated test.

“Since we seem to have issues among the group we’ll be doing this simple trust exercise.” Everyone turned to the woman after they took in the rooms presence. “Four of you will hide in the maze while the other three have to find you. If they don’t before the timer is up you’ll die.” Youngjae heard the others mumble out in shock and protest.

“Now Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Mark, and Youngjae step forward it’s time to play.”


	3. Trials And Plans

Yugyeom didn’t dare a nervous glance back to the dark haired stranger by the name of BamBam. No that would be taboo in his book. Plus he currently had other worries. Like being led into a giant ice maze that could ultimately be his death. Well on the bright side, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about marriage contracts be thrown his way at a deadly speed anymore.

Yeah, but death.

Something about the word sounded scary and then when your laying on the floor moments away from the afterlife are you still scared or sad. Maybe you could even be happy or regretful. Who knows.

Definitely not Yugyeom.

The blond watched as June led them into the maze and she waved a hand, the door they entered disappearing.

“You’ll be split up into the different parts of the maze and will have to wait for someone to save you or you will die. There is no way for you to escape without the assistance of an outside friend. No questions. Good.” The brunette woman offered a smile and then clapped her hands.

In the sudden second, he was inside a cubicle of ice all alone and freezing. In hopes of warmth he began to rub his arms up and down his thin shirt. He officially hated his wardrobe.

Somewhere far off a gong sounded in a faded sense, for a second he forgot about being cold. Someone would find him. Someone had to find him. His mind drifted back to BamBam and he felt his insides warm at the mere thought of the other boy. If that was all it really took to stay warm, he would have no problem mindlessly dreaming about a stranger he met not so long ago.

However after a few more minutes in the ice box, Yugyeom was done. He wanted out-no he _needed_ out. He lost track of time and honestly wondered how long he had been inside for. Minutes or was it hours, could it possibly be seconds?  

Worry started to settle in and if he was fighting a battle against the emotion, he was losing indefinitely. In his panic settling state he began to move his shaky hands across the walls for something. Anything at this rate.

A chip or dent, maybe a hidden lever. Yugyeom stopped being picky a while back and really wanted to leave. With no luck the blond turned to face what appeared to be the only exit and entrance. The glass for said exit and entrance was more transparent and easy to see through.

He took a breath of cold air in and exhaled it out. Swiftly he raised his hands, fist bunched together and clenched hoping for the most painless impact possible. Then lowered them at a fast speed. Eyes shut tight and heart beating fast.

Where he expected cold impact he met warm comfort.

Warm, sun worn hands held his pale ones. Yugyeom peered open a hazel eye and his eyes met a smiling BamBam, who seemed to fail to hide the nervousness behind his eyes.

“Hey there.” The black haired boys voice sounded like honey and his blue eyes felt like an ocean Yugyeom could get lost in.

“Hi.” His own voice was sheepish and shaky, probably from the cold and waiting.

“I think we found each other first so we get to leave first.” BamBam helped Yugyeom out of the small ice box and down onto level icy ground, a protective hand snaking around to hold his waist. “Careful.”

“Are we the first to finish? Thank you.” BamBam nodded.

“I believe so.”

Silence momentarily passed between the two before Yugyeom broke it.

“Well then shall we get a head start on getting out of this icy maze?” Yugyeom stepped forward and held out an outstretched hand for the other. A sweet smile accentuating his features and making him look ten times for friendly and appealing, yet somehow he still radiated a bad boy vibe.

BamBam smiled then responded in a calm manner that held high praise. He took Yugyeoms hand and the blond marveled at how warm it was.

“I think we shall.”

Together they started back.

 

* * *

    

BamBam would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. He was less worried and more along the lines of being highly apprehensive. Something seemed off. Everything seemed off for hells sake.

Being requested, more like told, to go on a _highly_ dangerous mission around the world to get seven artifacts before some dead chick rises up from who knows where and takes over. Yeah, no, sounds about right.

Better yet they just were split up. In a horror movie the one thing you don’t do is split up and here they go being split up. Well now it was just a matter of debating who would die first. Not to be rude but his money was on Yugyeom. He just seemed to innocent and accepting. The other three would most likely kill the killer.

It just seemed to fit and make sense.

Just as he was about to ask what the heck was going on, she reappeared before them.

“So this is how it will work.” BamBams blue eyes turned to look directly into her own violent violet eyes. “I’ll place you each into your own little box with a question about the other person you’ll find. In the maze you’ll only be able to see the one you are destined to find and no one else. Once inside the box you will find a question with three possible answers. If you answer right then you can start making your way through the maze. However if you don’t then you are held back in the box for five minutes for each wrong question.” She looked over the three of them before smiling kindly. “Got it?”

It was one of those ask, but don’t answer questions.

Nonetheless he nodded and noticed that Jackson was doing the same.

“Good.” Her smile widened as she snapped her fingers.

BamBam wanted to ask what's next, however he was seemingly moved into the glass enclosure already. After a second he connected the snap of her fingers to their magical transportation. Better yet now that he was here meant that the timer officially started.

If he waited then it would be unfair to his partner, whomever that may be. He slightly hoped that it wasn’t the brunette gang leader Mark. The blue eyed boy shuddered at the thought and shook his head, before getting down to business.

Sure enough as June promised in front of him was a riddle about his partner.  After reading the confusing question about some guy he just met, he wanted to strangle the woman. He even decided to read the question out in hope that it’ll shine some light on the question.

“What does your partner fear?”

BamBam bunched his fist in anger and breathed in deeply, drawing back on all the knowledge he had of the other boy. Of course though which boy was it, there were four of them after all.  Out of everything that had to be the worst part.

“Hey! Who exactly am I answering for?!” BamBam shouted to the goddess in particular, hoping that she would understand. Apparently she was as before him a little Y was scribbled onto the parchment that was magically clinging to the ice. A little Y that narrowed it down to two people one of which that he right off the bat.

“Youngjae is afraid of rejection or being forgotten.” He smiled and waited, but nothing happened. That meant that it was Yugyeom, great. The raven haired boy drew back on all his knowledge and his mind slowly wandered to when Yugyeom stated how his home was precious and all. He seemed really upset at something called change, maybe he was afraid.

Maybe Yugyeom was afraid of change and moving around. Maybe the boy just wanted to settle down and live a normal life for once. Maybe he was afraid of never fitting in because of change.

It honestly sounded like a solid answer.

“Change.” His voice was confident and strong; he was sure this was the answer. “Yugyeom is afraid of change.”

BamBam watched with a smile as the parchment before him disappeared and the door opened. With a little nod of happiness he dashed through the door and out onto the playing field, the game was just starting.

 

* * *

 

It was cold and Youngjaes entire outfit was thin. He had goose bumps running along his arms and legs, heck he was pretty sure that he had some on his face. It was that cold. Better yet it didn’t help that he was stuck in a five by five room, give or take a few feet. Still he was so reluctant to be here. He honestly just wanted to go home.

Youngjae wondered briefly if staying in an icebox was worth being sent on a quest with six uninterested individuals. Yes it was, the whole quest would be worth it if he could spend another minute looking into Jaebums eyes. A simple brown iris with so many little flakes of gold and green it seemed unreal.

Just the thought of Jaebums saying that he needed him, in the most indirect means, made his heart flutter. Thinking of the other boy had his body warming up like a furnace and though he loved the heat, if his thoughts kept running he would have a problem.

He shook the warming thoughts off and began to count. He counted up to a hundred and down to one. He counted the evens and then the odds until his lips were cold and most likely blue. When he could no longer feel his lips he began to wonder if this was all a ploy to kill him. Get him alone and say he died because no one found him in time. Would anyone even feel guilty or would they be happy.

Youngjae could feel the cold seeping in and playing games with his mind, rolling the dice and watching the outcome unfold. His worries had begun and wouldn’t settle.

After some time of standing and hoping to see someone before him, he gave up. Youngjae moved to sit on the floor and curled up to preserve as much body heat as he could. All the while his mind kept running and telling him that someone would save him. This time someone would save him. Jaebum would save him.

They, Jaebum, would save him. Right?

 

* * *

 

He was done. Absolutely done. This whole gosh damn thing was way to much to think about on top of his own current life issues. After all what type of riddle is what eats you alive and can save you at the same time. Um a lot of things fit into that broad category. Better yet there was a second riddle, which wasn’t the problem. No he expected to be taking on two after all June kind of gave him the you’re-in-charge-now stare.

Basically Jaebum was doomed. He needed to save two people and solve two ridiculous ass riddles.

The second was easy as hell. The world revolves around me and me alone.

“A fathers love is one of the worlds strongest gifts.” Sure enough the parchment disappeared and yet the door refused to open. So he had to find Jinyoung and one other person. His mind wandered to Youngjae and began to roll. Then the pieces clicked and made sense in the most obtuse way possible.

“Youngjae was afraid. Fear.” Jaebum waited and then broke out in a smile as the paper with the riddle disappeared. Then when the door opened he broke out in a giggle before sprinting out, nearly cracking his head on the opposite wall.

With a goal and free range in mind he began the run for Jinyoung or Youngjae, whoever he happened to come across first.

Jaebum stopped for a minute and took a breather, his hand pushing his red hair back from his eyes. The reality came crashing down then. He didn’t know where he was and didn’t even know if he was close to saving either of the boys. It was also freezing and he wondered briefly if they were even still alive.

The brown eyed boy pushed the thoughts far enough into his mind so they weren’t a priority, but a reminder. A reminder that if he found them then he could think them. Hopefully though they were still breathing, just a tad chilly. Hopefully.

Jaebum bent his back so it would crack and then continued on down the path. It seemed endless and to go on forever. He must have been walking for hours until he came to a dead end and took a chance on left rather than right.

The red haired boy wondered if he would ever run into anyone else, but his mind stopped all thoughts when he came upon Jinyoung. The boy looked cold and Jaebum was pretty sure his lips were blue. Once the other boy saw him he put a hand on the ice. Jaebum followed along and watched as the wall magically turned to dust. He wanted to stand in awe and admire how beautiful this setup really was, but his mind fell to Jinyoung who was shaking and barely could stand.

Jinyoung looked at him and then fell. Instinctively he caught him and held him close. Jaebum could feel the boy shaking in his grip and could see just how pale his beautifully gentle sun kissed skin had gotten. With a shaky smile Jinyoung looked at him and gave him a silent thanks. Though he attempted to speak the words, but the older boy hushed him.

“I’m gonna get you outta here.” The brown eyed boys thoughts shifted to another and he spoke again, correcting himself this time. “We’re gonna get Youngjae and get outta here. I know it.”

Jaebum had to get him out of here. Together they had to save Youngjae and escape.

 

* * *

 

There he was. Red hair and amazingly complex brown eyes. Jinyoung moved slowly and placed his shaking hand on the ice in front of him. He had no clue how long he’s been standing, but its gotten cold and his outfit wasn’t the warmest. The dark haired brunette was tired and felt weak. However when Jaebum turned to face him, he felt safe.

The other boys hand rested on the ice opposite of his and then it shattered into a dust. Jinyoung fell with a smile and expected to hit the ground when he felt a pair of strong arms save him. Warmth flooded through him when Jaebum held him close. He leaned against the others chest and listened his steady heartbeat. In some odd way it was comforting and as Jaebum spoke about promises of escape he began to feel better.

Jinyoung looked up and into those eyes, brown meeting thankful onyx eyes. A silent message was conveyed with a thousand layers of thanks. However Jinyoung was known in the business world as a speak up person and attempted to speak out his thanks with feelings. Jaebum quieted him though and offered a small smile.

 “I’m gonna get you outta here.” Jaebum sounded determined as he ran a hand through Jinyoungs chilly hair. Dark brown hair had speckles of frost dotted here and there. “We’re gonna get Youngjae and get outta here. I know it.”

The younger boy nodded and moved to stand, upon noticing this Jaebum moved into the position to help and support Jinyoung. After a few minutes of trail and error the duo were moving swiftly down the hall.

They went together instead of splitting up. When Jaebum went left so did Jinyoung and when Jinyoung went right so did Jaebum. Together it felt like they traversed the maze together and as time passed the severity of the situation grew.

“Okay look if we took that right ages ago then maybe we could have found Youngjae at this point.” Jaebum said while proceeding to return from a dead end, they began to go short distances down each path then decide ultimately which was better. Fuses were close to capping off and Jinyoung was tired of being nice to Jaebum. Who, other than all _this_ , was a complete stranger. Someone who Jinyoung would never associate in the real world.

“Sure. Whatever you say.” It came off sarcastic just as he intended and he began to walk in his own direction. He would find Youngjae and together they would escape, Jaebum could help if he wanted.

“Jinyoung.” Jaebums voice called out to him and he didn’t bother stopping. “Jinyoung!” He stopped and turned an irritated look crossing his face. However it fell when he noticed Jaebums troubled face. When the red head started running despite being on slightly slippery floors he followed, he followed until they stopped in front of a door which had to be Youngjaes.

The boy did listen and stayed.

“No.” Jinyoung put his hand to the glass and Jaebum did the same. Together they hoped the other boy would put his hand there on the other side and that this would all be better. They would leave all together.

Youngjaes hand never appeared though and so Jinyoung backed up and rammed into the glass. Nothing. He refused to let the boy down. Absolutely refused.

“Stop acting.” Jaebums tone of voice brought him back. “I know you want to save him so you can go back to your precious daughter.” Jinyoung stopped. Even though Jaebum and him were not on the good side of things at the moment it wasn’t a Jaebum thing to say. Sure enough when he turned he swore he saw a shimmer of purple off of his eyes before it disappeared. He would have said something if it wasn’t for the sound of Youngjaes door shattering and his body falling to the floor.

Jinyoung looked over and sure enough he was barely breathing. With determination he grabbed the other boy under the armpits and began to drag him away from the cold and towards them. Towards the warmth.

Jaebum said nothing just scooped the boy into his arms. The onyx eyed boy watched the exchange and felt bad for everything. For his attitude, for being late, for being found first, and so much more.

“Hey it’s okay. We found him. Don’t cry. We got him.” Jaebum ran his free hand through Jinyoungs hair while the boy let the warm tears fall onto Youngjae, hoping that somehow the boy would get better suddenly.

Time passed slowly and soon Youngjaes eyes fluttered open. Oblivious to what happened and how close he really was to the end. No one said anything just embraced the boy. They were so absorbed in Youngjae they didn’t notice the world shattering around them until they were all sitting on a rug in front of a fire.

Jaebum stood up first, worried and alert. He was prepared to fight for Youngjae and Jinyoung if need. Jinyoung shielded Youngjae and had a look around himself. He wasn’t that surprised to see Yugyeom reading and BamBam sleeping on one of the couches. Though once Yugyeom took in the situation he was rushing over with a huge pile of blankets that nearly landed in the fire.

“I-Is he okay?” Yugyeom knelt down and Jinyoung looked up to Jaebum, however the other was already on the couch and asleep. With a smile and small of his head he sighed.

“No?!” Yugyeom shouted and he realized then that the boy was talking to him.

“No, no. Don’t worry about him much he’s just a little chilly. Other than that he’s fine.”

The brownish blond haired boy let out a sigh of relief.

Yes, they were fine. All of them were fine.

Wait.

Where are Mark and Jackson?

 

* * *

 

Left, middle, or right? The ultimate question that seemed to be alluding his eyes. Hell the riddle was easy and it was even easier piecing together the fact that he would have to save Mark. However navigating through the maze was another story entirely.

Jackson was so lost that it didn’t seem possible. Honestly he was afraid to find Mark, he knew the other might just kick his ass for not finding him sooner. Who was he to blame though, if anyone was to blame it should be that Goddess for creating this twisted game. They weren’t going on this quest anyways. They could try to force them too, but Jackson has already refused several times. Mark as well.

Maybe they could just get out of here and skip the whole quest thing. Then again Jackson really never went to out of line. If he went through with the quest then he would be disobeying his parents big time. The fact that everything would supposedly return back to the way it was seemed like a promise too.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea, maybe it would be a good idea. Maybe could finally start his open rebellious phase. Maybe his parents would accept his real self. Or maybe not.

Jackson stopped in his tracks and let his mind wander.

Maybe it would have the exact opposite effect and cause him so much trouble that it wasn’t even worth thinking about.

The blond haired boy was going to go more in depth to his thoughts, however he could hear the faint sound of sobbing far off and yet so close. With a decision seemingly planted in his mind his feet began to move towards the noise. As he got closer he could hear a familiar voice mix in curse words in English.

“Mark?” He turned the corner as the crying stopped and he froze.

Mark looked tired and hurt, eyes red from crying and tinted on the edges with the beginnings of frostbite. How long had he been inside? With fear and shame crossing his face Jackson moved, reaching out both hands to the glass and watching as the other boy did the same. The younger boy caught Mark as he fell and held his small cold frame in his warm embrace.

“Sam, you saved me.” Jackson wanted to correct the other, but the smile on his face was too much and it would be wrong to do so.

“Of course I did.”

The floor shook beneath them and Jackson pulled Mark closer. After watching the walls fade away for a moment Jackson relaxed. He let his tight hold on the other boy loosen when he realized that they were put into a separate bedroom with a cozy fireplace.

The brown eyed boy didn’t know the womans full intentions, but if this was to protect Marks pride then for once she was being nice. However why was he stuck with Mark. Why not Jinyoung or BamBam?

Why him?

He contemplated the answer until Mark opened his eyes and looked at him.

The answer was right there in that blue abyss.

 

* * *

 

Mark was cold, tired, and irritated. Though he was unsure of why he was irritated, he knew he would figure it out soon. When his eyes crept open, it felt more like they were being pried open, he realized why he was irritated in the first place.

He opened his mouth to snap a smart remark back at the other boy, but found himself unable to do so. His throat was frozen and voice lost for the time being. However he could still fight and wondered why he has yet to jump up and do so.

“Hi.” The blond haired boy spoke up and Mark had to scowl away the smile threating to show. This was just another boy-that looked eerily similar to Sam-so what was the big deal? Nothing and it would remain nothing.

He rolled over and ignored the other boy.

“Well look I know you probably aren’t feeling good and that’s understandable, I messed up.” There was a pause in the air and then he heard the other boy take a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I need to tell the others that we’re okay though and then we can organize a game plan to figure out this whole quest thing. You are okay with that right?”

Mark didn’t give two shits about some stupid quest and the others already knew his answer. However if it was voted and he was the only one standing out of the go-on-a-quest box then he was out of luck. Therefore he didn’t bother to turn around and protest.

“Okay then.” The other boys footsteps began to quiet the further he walked away, but then he heard them loud and clear running towards him. He turned quickly, a little bit irritated, and stared a bit angry at the boy before him.

“If it does get voted do you want to hold a meeting in here so you can catch up on everything?” He was considerate and that was something Mark liked, though he would never admit it.

“No.” Marks own voice was quiet and barely audible. “If the decide to do this come and get me then we can discuss plans further.” The boy heard him with a smile and saluted before taking two steps forward and stopping. He turned around and made a little realization motion with his hands.

“I’m Jackson by the way Mark. It’s nice to meet you and I’m honestly sorry that this is the way we had to meet, however I hope that-“

“Look can you just go and figure out the situation.” Marks voice was as cold as he felt.

“Yeah. Sure.” Jackson turned and walked away, the large door closing behind him and leaving Mark all alone. He counted down from a hundred and then swung the blanket off him. He then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and jumped onto the tiled floor, it was colder than the state he was in.

He absolutely fine. A little bit cold for an LA boy, but you’ve nearly died of drowning in freezing water several times the cold compares to nothing.

The brunette shrugged it off and started to wander around the small room. He locked the door first out of habit. Then he turned back to the room he was in. It didn’t seem to be a guest room more like a regular bedroom.

White walls, white tiled floor, a balcony that was oddly locked shut, a white queen sized bed with night tables on both sides, a little desk off to one corner with a book left wide open on it, and a bookcase beside it.

Mark was solely curious in the bookcase because where he stood it appeared as though none of the books had titles. Once he stood directly in front of the bookcase he could see more that the books were all white and had no titles, none of them.

He raised his hand and placed it on the spine of one book his thumb at the top, ready to pull it down from the shelf. Only he dropped it after it turned charcoal black, the pages so yellow that they were nearly disintegrated, he looked up in confusion as the rest of the bookshelf followed.

Mark wasn’t startled or nervous, kind of just took the situation as presented. His interest though moved from the bookcase to the only white book left out in the open. Quietly he moved to the desk and touched the book, watching as it didn’t turn black with ugly yellow pages, but instead script formed across the pages. It was messy-rushed almost-and seemed impossible to read, but after a minute of staring hard he figured it out.

“Watch the woman with violet eyes for she has a tendency to lie.” The phrase sent shivers down his spine and he jumped back from the table when the he heard the door handle jiggle at the same time the book in front of him slammed shut. He put a shaky hand over his heart and stilled his breathing as Jacksons voice called out to him from the other side of the door.

Mark turned to go answer, but stopped upon noticing that the bookcase was back to white. This was way above to much, nope. Mark could deal with several things, but this was not one of them. Nope not today.

The blue eyed boy moved to answer the door, but instead unlocked it and slipped outside so he he was standing beside Jackson.

“They voted yes, so we need you regardless of whether you want to help.” Jackson turned walking away from him, Mark followed thankful that the other boy got the memo from earlier.

The blue eyed boy only wanted to go home and run his gang while still living under his fathers thumb. However it seemed like fate had different plans for him.

As he entered the room they were in before for the stupid dinner or meal, he took note of how the other five where surrounding the table with a map on it.

The red head had a pen in hand despite the fact that the dark brunette beside him was doing most of the talking. Upon seeing Mark he stopped and waved quickly.

“So nice of you to join us Mark.” Whether he was speaking out of sarcasm or just welcoming him was unknown to the boy mentioned. “She told us the map was in Tombstone Arizona, so we are just gathering our locations and marking them down.” Jaebum spoke in a natural leader like tone.   

“BamBam lives in Bangkok, Thailand. Jackson is from Hong Kong, China. Youngjae lives in Mokpo, South Korea. Jinyoung lives in Seoul which is also in South Korea. Yugyeom is from Dubai in Saudi Arabia, or close to it. And I currently reside in New York in the US. What about you.” Jaebum pointed each time he called out a location to a different dot on the map.

Red for BamBam. Purple for Jackson. Pink for Youngjae and Jinyoung. A cyan for Yugyeom. And orange for himself.

Mark liked how he organized things and if the other didn’t seem like such a goody two shoes he might offer him a job in gang. However, they now had a quest to fulfill despite his great urge to not want to.

The brunette boy took the pen and circled LA in a green color. He didn’t stop there either he took a blue pen and connected BamBam and Jackson then continued on with a purple till the pen touched LA.

Jaebum moved over and let him have the spot light, for once Mark felt back in his element. Only instead of creating heist maps he was greeting a meet up map. The difference great and the similarities only being the map.

“Lets do this.” He didn’t leave any room for opposition he just continued to connect the dots and speak. “BamBam you fly to Hong Kong and meet up with Jackson, then you two head off to LA and wait.” He tapped and traced along the connections he made earlier as the others made typical sounds of approval.

“Jinyoung you live in Seoul so-“

“Actually,” Jinyoung began cutting him off. “I’m visiting Mokpo with my daughter right now.” After a second it became clear he wasn’t going to state the reason Mark continued.

“This works even better considering that Youngjae lives in Mokpo, you can go pick him up and head to LA together.”

“Um I know this may not be important, but I was sort of stabbed.”

Right.

“Then Jinyoung can help you. Try not to waste time because the faster we can finish this the faster we get to go home.” Silently Mark wondered how they voted yes when half of them were saying no hours earlier.

“You four will meet up in LA and head down to tombstone. Do things in interval though, because it’s a long flight and drive.” He drew more lines and then looked to the tallest boy in the room. “Yugyeom you can fly to New York and meet up with Jaebum, then you guys can drive down to LA. There is no time limit?” He questioned and when Jaebum spoke up confirming that there really was no time limit he continued. “However there is a money limit and plane tickets are not cheap, so road trips it is. I’ll leave for Tombstone Two days after we get back and then wait there and scope things out. See what I can find. I’ll see if I can locate the map too. Sound like a plan?” People nodded and some vocally agreed. Mark smiled for once and set the pen down besides his colorful map. He stepped back to let others have a look.

For a little while longer they talked about further planning and money. Jinyoung promised to help with the latter while Mark agreed that he would work some fake ids and extra cash. Before they left he looked to them all and wanted to confirm something.

“After this is all over anything we did never happened. We go back to before we were called here. Right?”

Six other heads nodded and he finally took Jackson right hand into his left and BamBams left into his right. He was heading home, they all were for a journey that change their lives.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post the next chapter ASAP


End file.
